The Dance
by Arcadia81
Summary: On their honeymoon, Clark and Diana share a special dance together.
1. Chapter 1

The Dance

Part One

Clark basked under the warm rays of the sun as he laid on a cotton beach blanket. He and Diana were alone on a Themysciran beach. They wed two days ago and were enjoying a weeklong honeymoon where the two were given exclusive privacy. No one was to go near Diana's apartments by the orders of Queen Hippolyta.

While Clark relaxed on the beach, Diana was in the pure, pristine waters surrounding the island, enjoying a relaxing swim. Diana waved for Clark to come in but he shook his head. Diana continued on, enjoying her swim until she was ready to get out. Diana swam back to land and rose out of the waters like a water goddess. Clark watched his wife mesmerized as water dripped from her body as she approached him. Playfully, Diana shook, splattering water on him. She twisted her dark locks to drain the excessive water from her hair.

"Oh, that water's refreshing. You should join me next time."

Clark could only watch Diana dry herself with a spare towel. His eyes roamed up her long, sexy legs and backside as she bent over, drying her legs, patting her swimsuit, all the while preferring she was nude. What's the point in wearing a swimsuit if you are alone with your spouse he wondered?

"Take off your suit," Clark commanded softly.

Diana turned to him, laughing in protest. "What?"

"Take it off." He smiled. "We're alone. You of all people should not be ashamed of your body."

Diana smirked at him. "Who says I am?"

"Take it off."

"Wouldn't that leave me at a disadvantage?" Diana dropped her towel. "I'll be naked but you won't be." She gestured to her husband in his swim trunks.

"If you do this for me," Clark flirted. "I'll return the favor."

And what favor would that be Diana wondered? His intense gaze and the mystery in the game they were playing heightened her arousal.

"You better." Diana she slipped a finger under one thin strap and then the other and peeled the blue suit down her body. Playfully, she kicked the suit at Clark. Clark caught the suit and placed it beside him. "Now what?" She pirouetted for him. "You want to get a good look at all of me?"

Clark's eyes roamed over her body, studying the curves of her body from her smooth round breasts, firm, flat belly, her firm cheeks, curvy hips and slim thighs. "Mmm and I've got it. Come here."

Diana walked to her husband with an extra swing to her hips and bouncing breasts that caused a rise in Clark. Diana stopped at Clark's chest. "Is this close enough?"

"Closer." Diana moved to his head, smiling but puzzled. "Stand over me."

"Stand over you?" Diana repeated not believing what Clark said.

"Yes." Diana didn't move. "Please?"

Heart racing excited and mystified at what Clark wanted her to do, Diana stood over him, straddling him, with one foot on either side of his head.

Clark looked up at his wife a long moment; the long legs, the curves of her body and her center which he could see wasn't wet due to the water. His hands stroke up her long legs as far as he could reach. He smiled, watching her shiver under his touch.

"Is this what you wanted?" Diana asked huskily. "To get a better view?"

"That and I want you to dance for me."

"Dance?"

"Yes. Kneel."

Diana felt her center react to his words and her stomach flutter in excitement. She knew what he wanted. "K-kneel?"

Clark locked his eyes with Diana. "Kneel."

Keeping her eyes on his, Diana knelt one knee on either side of his head. She felt Clark's hands stroke up her thighs and rear. "And dance," Clark commanded.

Diana gasped as Clark drew her towards his mouth. The heat of his tongue found the source of her pleasure. The same source that caused Diana to cry out in pleasure the previous night and at the same time, almost caused Clark to lose his breath. For Clark, it would've been a wonderful way for him to black out.

Diana moaned as her head drooped. As parts of Diana's wet hair cooled her heated skin, other locks of her black hair fell forward, matting against her face. Cries of pleasure escaped her mouth as she felt Clark's tongue play with her sensitive folds. She rhythmically rubbed against him as her desire grew.

Feeling a finger join his tongue in the sensual pleasure dance, Diana fell forward. Her hands dug in the sands as she felt Clark's hands gripping her hips, encouraging her rhythmic motions as his mouth ruthlessly and lovingly heightened her dance.

Diana danced for Clark, her hips shook, breasts bounced, cries growing louder and more intense until she shuddered and pressed against him in one final dance as her body exploded.

Spent, Diana slumped against Clark, breathing heavily; her body covered in a light sheen of sweat.

The dance was over.

Diana danced for Clark.

Soon Clark will dance for her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dance

Part Two: Turnabout is Fair Play

Clark was restless.

He woke up an hour ago and couldn't get back to sleep. Diana didn't have that problem as she slept soundly against him. Still on their honeymoon, they spent the day and most of evening making love. Around midnight, Diana wanted to rest and Clark let her. They could spend more time together when Diana woke up again.

Around three, Clark woke up and had been up since. He knew his body. He wasn't sleepy. He still had some excess energy to get rid of. With nothing else to do, Clark rolled on his side and stared at his sleeping wife. Thinking back to earlier that afternoon where Diana danced for him, Clark realized everything he asked for sexually, Diana would give and everything he gave, she accepted. Having her dance for him was spur of the moment. He didn't think she would do it. He feared she might thought it degrading but she was with him every step of the way. Just thinking about Diana dancing for him, got him hard again.

Diana kicked off a thin sheet in her sleep. Her breasts were already exposed to him. Now the rest of her was as well. Clark couldn't take the temptation anymore.

With a whispered kiss to her shoulder, Clark woke up Diana. Diana's eyes fluttered opened. "Kal?" she murmured sleepily. "What time is it? It's still dark."

"How do you feel?"

Diana rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Fine. Why?"

Clark ran a hand up Diana's slim thigh, resting it at the juncture between her legs. "I was wondering if you would like to swim."

Diana stared blankly at her husband then slowly smiled. She knew why he wanted to swim and she melted in anticipation. "All right."

Diana got out of bed and reached for a transparent periwinkle short robe that was tossed on the floor earlier that evening. She was tying the belt when she felt Clark behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, putting a hand on her belt. Diana moaned softly as she felt the naked, muscled body of her husband against her.

Whispering into her hair, he said. "You know you won't need that." Clark untied the belt, opened the robe and slid it down her shoulders. Once the silken garment fell to the floor, Clark took Diana's hand and led her outside.

It was a clear night with the bright full moon and stars lighting Clark and Diana's way from the apartment to the beach. Both were nude, save for a beach blanket tossed over Clark's shoulder. As they walked hand and hand to the ocean, Diana's eyes caught attention of Clark below the waist. It wasn't like her to stare at a man's sexual equipment but this man was her husband and he was impressive to look at.

Torches were implanted in the sandy beach near the ocean and Clark lit them with his heat vision. "That should give us extra light if we need it."

Clark bent over to place the blanket on the sands when he felt a hand slap his rear end. He stood and turned to his wife who had a playful smile on her face. "Hey, now," he warned.

Clark pulled Diana to him for a long, seductive kiss. Breaking away, he kept a hand on hers as he led her to the ocean. The waters were chilly. Diana felt her breasts tightening, her nipples hardening. Pulling his wife against him, Diana wrapped a leg around Clark's waist and felt Clark's hardness against her thigh. With their bodies so close together, Diana could feel the cool waters had no affect on Clark.

Clark brushed a wet lock of hair from Diana's face. She held Clark's head and opened her mouth under his passionate kiss. Diana kissed his hair when his mouth explored each breast. Her head fell back when he suckled each nipple. She let out a gasp at the unexpected sensation of him entering her fast and hard.

Clark held onto Diana's waist firmly as he drew her down on him with hard, rhythmic pulses. Diana thought she had enough rest to resume loving her husband but the loving pounding she was receiving from her husband, told her she still needed to recover from their earlier escapades.

Unaware of this, Clark was lost in the scent and heat of his beloved wife. The call of his name escaping Diana's lips urged Clark to push Diana further over the edge by stroking her center. It was enough to send Diana into her first release.

As Diana returned to the world around her, she felt Clark thrusting inside her again, faster and harder than before. Diana never felt Clark move this fast in her before. Wasn't aware he could but what a feeling it was! Losing herself in the pleasure of it, Diana was faintly aware of the water splashing around them and a faint boom in the water when Clark's body plunged into hers. Earthquakes? Diana wondered but she knew it wasn't a natural earthquake. "Is that…" Diana moaned against Clark as her second release overtook her.

When Diana opened her eyes, she found herself in Clark's arms as he carried her back to the beach. "What….?"

Clark looked at Diana apologetic. "Sorry. I guess you were still worn out from earlier."

Diana stroked his wet face. "Don't be sorry. I enjoyed it. Didn't you?"

Clark beamed. "More than I should've." Clark laid Diana on the beach blanket. He kissed her forehead. "Get some rest. I'm going for a much needed swim."

With a sleepy, drugged smile, Diana's eyes fell from Clark's face, down his chest, the tight firm muscles of his stomach before stopping on his manhood that was still hard. Clark rose to leave but Diana grabbed his hand. "Do you think the waters will cool you down?"

"I'm sure it will if I stay in it long enough."

"Hmm." Diana wasn't so sure. "Stand over me," she commanded.

Through the light of the torches, Diana could see the shock on her husband's face. "What? Diana, no."

Not accepting no for an answer, Diana pulled at Clark's left leg, lifting it so that his legs straddled her. Diana laid back, staring up at Clark. "Kneel," she said.

"Diana, I can't have you-"

"Kneel."

Unable to resist her, Clark knelt. Diana's hands encircled his manhood and drew him towards her bewitching mouth. "Dance for me," she murmured in a sultry voice.

Trembling, Clark could only watch as Diana guide him in her mouth. Clark had never allowed a woman to do this to him. Clark knew his strength. He was Superman everywhere. He feared what his loss of control could do. He feared blowing Diana's head off!

Losing that control, Clark fell forward, his hands digging in the sands, groaning Diana's name, half in protest, half in excitement. He never felt anything like this before. Earlier it was him building Diana's passion, controlling her pleasure. Now it was the other way around.

Clark felt Diana's tongue caress him, her teeth gently nibbling him, arousing sensations he never felt before, bringing him to Diana's mercy. The grunts and cries from her husband's voice was music to Diana's ears. She loved the control he was giving her, loved watching him dance for her, thrusting his hips back and forth, back and forth, watched the pleasured tortured look on his face. She knew he was fighting his release, out of fear of losing control but Diana was going to show him, he need not fear anything with her.

And she did. She felt him come, kept him in her mouth and held his hips until the dance was over.

Diana released Clark from her and he rolled on his side. He stroke Diana's face, arm and hair. "No woman has done that to me before."

"I've never done it before either," Diana admitted. "Do you have to go in for a swim?"

"No. I won't be going in for a swim for a long while." He kissed her gently and they laid in each other arms, gazing lazily up at the stars.

"When will we dance again?"

AN: I'll let the readers decide who said that.


End file.
